Morning Star
In the beginning God's questions to Job - Job 38:1-7 :Then Jehovah answered Job out of the windstorm: :“Who is this who is obscuring my counsel :And speaking without knowledge? :Brace yourself, please, like a man; :I will question you, and you inform me. :Where were you when I founded the earth? :Tell me, if you think you understand. :Who set its measurements, in case you know, :Or who stretched a measuring line across it? :Into what were its pedestals sunk, :Or who laid its cornerstone, :When the morning stars joyfully cried out together, :And all the sons of God began shouting in applause? King of Babylon הֵילֵל (heylel), Lucifer Strong's H1966 You will recite this proverb against the king of Babylon:NWT -'' Isaiah 14:4'' :Shining morning star,HCSB :how you have fallen from the heavens! :You destroyer of nations, :you have been cut down to the ground. :-'' Isaiah 14:12'' Christ Greek: ὁ ἀστὴρ ὁ λαμπρὸς καὶ ὀρθρινός, trans: "the star the bright and morning" “‘I, Jesus, sent my angel to bear witness to you about these things for the congregations. I am the root and the offspring of David and the bright morning star.’” - Revelation 22:16 :I will see him, but not now; :I will behold him, but not soon. :A star will come out of Jacob, :And a scepter will rise out of Israel. :And he will certainly break apart the forehead of Moab :And the skull of all the sons of tumult. :-''Balaam's proverbial saying to Balak'' (Numbers 24:12-17) Day star :2 Peter 1:16-19 16 No, it was not by following artfully contrived false stories that we made known to you the power and presence of our Lord Jesus Christ, but rather, we were eyewitnesses of his magnificence. 17 For he received from God the Father honor and glory when words such as these* were conveyed to him by the magnificent glory: “This is my Son, my beloved, whom I myself have approved.” 18 Yes, these words we heard coming from heaven while we were with him in the holy mountain. 19 So we have the prophetic word made more sure, and you are doing well in paying attention to it as to a lamp shining in a dark place (until day dawns and a daystar rises) in your hearts. Message to Thyatira 18 “To the angel of the congregation in Thyatira write: These are the things that the Son of God says, the one who has eyes like a fiery flame+ and whose feet are like fine copper:+ 19 ‘I know your deeds, and your love and faith and ministry and endurance, and that your deeds of late are more than those you did at first. 20 “‘Nevertheless, I do hold this against you, that you tolerate that woman Jez′e·bel,+ who calls herself a prophetess, and she teaches and misleads my slaves to commit sexual immorality*+ and to eat things sacrificed to idols. 21 And I gave her time to repent, but she is not willing to repent of her sexual immorality.* 22 Look! I am about to throw her into a sickbed, and those committing adultery with her into great tribulation, unless they repent of her deeds. 23 And I will kill her children with deadly plague, so that all the congregations will know that I am the one who searches the innermost thoughts* and hearts, and I will give to you individually according to your deeds. 24 “‘However, I say to the rest of you who are in Thy·a·ti′ra, all those who do not follow this teaching, those who did not get to know the so-called “deep things of Satan”:+ I am not putting on you any other burden. 25 Just the same, hold fast to what you have until I come.+ 26 And to the one who conquers and observes my deeds down to the end, I will give authority over the nations,+ 27 and he will shepherd the people with an iron rod+ so that they will be broken to pieces like clay vessels, just as I have received from my Father. 28 And I will give him the morning star. 29 Let the one who has an ear hear what the spirit says to the congregations.’